How the Unicorn Got It's Sparkle
by kirryrina07
Summary: Nothing to do woth a Unicorn or its sparkle. No yaoi
1. Default Chapter

How the Unicorn Got It's Sparkle  
(Nothing about a unicorn or it's sparkle)  
Chapter 1  
  
Flashback :: Trowa is in the forest looking for Kirry and Rina; he is running to see if he can find them.:: Trowa: "Kirry Rina you guys are going too fast," Trowa says in a loud voice.  
  
Quatre: Quatre walks up behind them and says to Trowa, "You know that we can't keep up with them, they are just to fast for us." Quatre slaps Trowa on the back and smiles, "Any ways why would we want to talk to stupid girls any way, if you know what I mean."  
  
Rina: Rina who hears what he said turns around and looks at him with an evil glare then said in an angry tone, "What was that Quatre? Would you like to repeat that to my face?" As she walks closer to him.  
  
Quatre: Quatre says in a cocky tone of voice, "You heard what I said why would we want to talk to stupid girls?"  
  
Trowa: Walks over to Quatre ::seeing that Rina is really mad:: and whispers to him, "Are you sure you want to say that? I know how she is when she gets mad." Then he steps backward a few steps then to the right a few.  
  
Quatre: Says to Trowa, "What is she going to do tackle me?" Then he turns around to see Rina running at him. She tackles him and sits on his stomach and starts punching his face.  
  
Kirry: Kirry notices that Rina isn't walking with her anymore then turns around to see Rina on top of Quatre punching him. She says to Rina, "Calm down fighting won't solve anything. All he said was that we were stupid."  
  
Rina: Rina still punching him stops and turns to Kirry, "You know no one makes fun of me and gets away with it!" She stands up to look at Quatre, "Thanks a lot Kirry I now I feel bad for doing that and I was having fun too!"  
  
Quatre: ::just lies there for a minute then looks at Kirry and she's looking at him too.::  
  
Kirry: "Are you ok?" Kirry asks him, he gets up still looking at Kirry.  
  
Quatre: "I'm fine!" Then he starts to walk away.  
  
Trowa: Trowa walks up to him and asks him, "Where are you going?"  
  
Quatre: ::Turns around:: Replies, "Away, Why do you care? All you want them to do is push you around, and they are doing a fine job of it." He starts to walk away again while talking to himself out loud, "There has to be someone cool to hang out with." Then he hears Kirry yelling at him.  
  
Kirry: "Wait Quatre don't go!"  
  
Quatre: "Why would I want to stay?" he says.  
  
Kirry: ::trying to find a reason for him not to go:: "I don't know, but I want to hang out with you." She smiles at him and he smiles back.  
  
Quatre: "Only if Rina promises not to beat the living crap out of me."  
  
Rina: "Well if you didn't act- ::looks over at Kirry who is giving her a evil look:: Ok I wont." She replies.  
  
Quatre: "Fine I'll stay Kirry but only because of you."  
  
Kirry: "Thank you for staying Quatre." Replied Kirry. Rina: Then Rina said to Kirry and Quatre, "Hey you two, me and Trowa will met you two back in town."  
  
Kirry: "Ok."  
  
Trowa: ::Dark:: "Hey Kirry and Quatre never came back."  
  
Rina: "I know I'm worried about them." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
With Rina and Trowa   
  
Rina: :: Rina shakes her head to clear this old memory:: :: Rina and Trowa are in a inn:: "You know Trowa today is 10 years Kirry and Quatre have been missing."  
  
Trowa: "Yea I know but you have to let it go Rina."  
  
Rina: "I know but I just can't. Maybe we should go look for them one last time."  
  
Trowa: "Rina we have been looking for the last 10 years."  
  
Rina: "I know but come on Trowa one last time won't hurt."  
  
Trowa: "Ok fine but I just don't like to see you get hurt." ::So Rina and  
  
Trowa pack to go on one last searching trip.::  
  
Innkeeper: Comes and knocks on the door of their room. "Mrs. Rina you have a visitor."  
  
Rina: "Ok thank you tell them I will be there in a minute." Rina looks to  
  
Trowa. "I wonder who it could be."  
  
Trowa: "Me too."  
  
Rina: ::Rina goes and meets the stranger:: "Hi I'm Rina I understand you wanted to see me."  
  
Stranger: "Yes I may have some information about the people you seek to find."  
  
Rina: "How do you know Kirry and Quatre?"  
  
Stranger: "They came through this town about a month, and the girl was looking for two people that fit your two descriptions."  
  
Rina: "Really?"  
  
Stranger: "Really."  
  
Rina: "Do you know where they were headed?"  
  
Stranger: "She said something about heading in the forest. I tried to warn her not to go because where she spoke about going I've never know a boy or girl come back alive."  
  
Rina: "Please Sir where were they headed?"  
  
Stranger: "They Dark Forest." ::shivers at they mention of the name::  
  
Rina: "Thank you Sir here's some money for your troubles."  
  
Stranger: "Glad to be able to help you youngins out."  
  
Rina: ::Returns to her and Trowa's room:: "I know where we are going to look this time."  
  
Trowa: "Where?"  
  
Rina: "The Dark Forest." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
FLASHBACK Kirry:: Runs up to Rina who was a few feet away from her:: hey Trowa can you leave me a Rina alone for a sec :: she looks over at him, he walks over to Quatre:: hey Rina do you think we'll be friends forever? Rina: I dot know way we wouldn't I mean you do fight some times but then we make up. But why do you ask? Is there something wrong?  
  
Kirry:: looks up at the sky, which was getting darker.: I know you don't like Quatre and I just want you two to be friends:: she pauses and looks over at the two boys wondering what they where talking about.:: Hey, Rina lets make a promise to stay friends for ever and if we get lost always come back to this forest -k-  
  
Rina: I agree this place is like a second home to all of except Quatre we will be able to find each other any where here:: she looks at the two boys then back at Kirry:: should we tell the boys?  
  
Kirry: ::Still looking at the boys smiles to herself:: No we will always be with them:: she promised Rina if they ever got separated the would come here.::  
  
Rina: Hey you two, Trowa and me will meet you two back in town.:: she looks at Kirry, Kirry looks at her:: don't forget our promise Kirry.  
  
Kirry: I won't forget we'll be there in a few minuets:: She looks at Quatre::  
  
Rina:: thinks to herself:: [What the hell dose she see in him?]: We'll see you two later.  
  
Kirry: Yea the same to you.  
  
Rina: Come on Trowa:: They walk off::  
  
BACK WITH KIRRY & QUATRE Kirry: :: Wakes up from the dream that she was having she looks over at Quatre who was sleeping on the couch:: [ Was there a real reason We left them Quatre]:: she thinks to herself watching Quatre sleep so peacefully she lays back down to go back to sleep.::  
  
DREAM/FLASHBACK  
  
Kirry:: walks over to Quatre ::  
  
Quatre: Kirry let's leave this place its so boring :: he looks into the forest:: we could leave and no one would ever notice or care :: looks over at Kirry who was looking at Rina's house:: Come on Kirry we have no time to look back we have a huge future together if we make it that way.  
  
Kirry:: looks back at him then at the forest:: Will we ever come back Quatre? :: She looks at him again::  
  
Quatre ::looking at her the way she looks so innocent, at asking such a simple question:: Kirry... :: can't help but feel kinda bad:: here I'll make you a deal, if we leave tonight then we'll come back in ten years.:: looks over at the forest :: lets go  
  
Kirry:: ok tonight then. :: she smiles then runs off ::  
  
Quatre: Kirry hold on:: he runs close to her, she turns around, he gets closer and kisses her on the cheek quickly::  
  
Kirry:: she puts her hand on her cheek then smiles and walks away not sure what else to do:: Tonight?  
  
Quatre: Yes Kirry tonight.  
  
BACK WITH RINA & TROWA  
  
Trowa: Why the Dark Forest?  
  
Rina: Because when Kirry and I were 9 and 6 we promised each other we would always be friends and if we ever were separated we would return there. Also the stranger I met tonight tipped me off that they were going there. :: As she smiles at Trowa and kisses him:: Let's go I'm packed are you?  
  
Trowa: No. You pack to quickly. :: Scolds at her:: Give me 5 minutes and I'll meet you down stairs.  
  
Rina: Ok, but hurry I want to leave soon. :: Hurries off downstairs with her things::  
  
Trowa: Boy I really hope we find those 2 for Rina's sake and mine. She has been so upset and depressed these last 10 years. :: Finishes packing then runs downstairs to join Rina::  
  
Rina: All right let's go.  
  
Trowa: Ok. Well here we go again.  
  
Rina:: her and Trowa start to walk down the street of the village and she hears people stop talking to each other about what they were and start to stare, point, and talk about the rumors they have heard about them::  
  
Trowa: You know people are so rude these days. All they do is point and stare at us when we walk by and they use to be our friends. But oh well we have each other. ::Reaches over and pulls Rina towards him and gives her a kiss::  
  
Rina: Yea let them think what they want to. They really don't know what happened that day in the forest.  
  
Trowa: Well ladies first. :: He pulls away a bunch of tree branches were they use to enter the forest when they were younger, to let Rina lead the way assuming she knew where they were going and he had no clue other then the forest they use to play in::  
  
Rina:: tries hard to remember which path to take to be in the center of the forest where her and Kirry made that promise:: Trowa this way follow me I remember where to go.  
  
Trowa: Ok right behind you.:: as he draws his sword.  
  
Rina: I wonder why Trowa has hung around all these years. I wonder if he feels the same as I feel for him. He is the only guy I have ever loved and will be the only one. I am just to scared to express my feelings to him incase he doesn't feel the same way as I do. But hopefully one day he will ask me to ma- :: she is all of a sudden knocked out by someone::  
  
Trowa: RINA!!!!! I'm coming for yo- :: he joins her on the ground unconscious:: 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Back with Kirry and Quatre Quatre: I already packed both of our stuff:: smiles then walks down the stairs::  
  
Kirry:: runs after him :: where are we going today?  
  
Quatre: we are going to go back, it's been ten years  
  
Kirry:: looks at Quatre, she is only half way down the stairs:: we are?  
  
Quatre: yep, you ready to go:: he grabs an apple and stands by the door looking over a Kirry over at the stairs her hair kind of in her face:: she's so beautiful :: he stairs at her as she walks down the last step. She puts the loose peace of hair behind her ear and smiles at Quatre:: ready Kirry?:: he says in a sweet calm voice::  
  
Kirry:: walks over to him, and kiss him on the cheek:: Yep. :: She takes a bite of his apple then walks out the door::  
  
Quatre:: they walk side by side down the little path way going out of small village:: do you think they will really be there Kirry?  
  
Kirry: I don't really know, and I hope Rina's not made at me.  
  
Quatre: who cares if she is at least were going back right.  
  
Kirry: I just feel bad for not telling her that's all, and ... :: she looks down at the ground, Quatre looks at her for a second. Then feels bad::  
  
Quatre: how can any one stay mad at you Kirry you're... ::he pauses and looks behind him::  
  
Kirry:: looks over at Quatre and sees that something is wrong:: Quatre what's wrong?  
  
Quatre:: looks over at Kirry he grabs her hand and wraps her in his arms and kisses her soft lips. Kirry's eyes open wide but she Kisses him back, a little surprised that Quatre was kissing her:: there how was that? :: She was still in his arms, she smiles and blushes. Quatre looks around :: Kirry we should keep walking  
  
Kirry:: What's wrong Quatre? :: She sees him looking back be hind them::  
  
Quatre: I think someone is following us. :: They slowly walk out of the village and started walking on the dirt path :: I'm worried it's him  
  
Kirry:: a little confused at Quatre's dismay. She had never seen him worry like this so she knew it was real.:: who?  
  
Quatre:: looks over at Kirry:: I'm not sure who, but you know how I was staying with Lady Baba I don't remember much before that except someone trying to kill me I was about five when it had happened I remember falling and bleeding allot the next day I was Laying in a bed and Lady Baba was watching over me. And I think it's him:: he looks back and sees the guy following them Quatre sees a forest in view::  
  
Kirry:: a little frightened by there stalker grabs Quatre's hand. He looks over at her, and saw fear in her eyes. He squeezed her hand softly just to let her know he was there for her.:: this is the first time I'm worried about Quatre  
  
Quatre:: looks at Kirry and smiles:: It's going to be ok I'll protect you no matter the situation:: they take the small path leading into the forest . Kirry's grip gets a little titer then before as they inter the forest:: I think that this will take us to the village safely:: they walk a little farther I guy with gray with gray hair appeared out of no where.::  
  
Guy:: looks at Kirry and Quatre:: you two might not want to go in there.  
  
Quatre: and why not?:: eyeing the stringer up and down not sure what to make of him::  
  
Kirry:: has her crescent blade staff in one hand and Quatre's hand in the other:: Sir. We really need to get by please understand.:: she to look upon the stringer but with more respect then Quatre had::  
  
Guy: only the chosen can come in this forest but if you want to take your chance go ahead:: he looks at Kirry with an odd look:: girl where are you from?  
  
Kirry: Briden Sir. It's just beyond this forest  
  
Guy:: stands there for a second looking at Kirry:: are you by any chance Kirry Riden?  
  
Kirry:: eyes the stranger she is a little confused:: how did you know my name Sir?  
  
Guy: you are part of the four, you will be protected from any danger in there. You are free to pass.  
  
Kirry: still a really confused Quatre takes her by the hand and leads her in to the forest and the find a big tree:: how did he know my name Quatre? ::She had a warred look on her face::  
  
Quatre:: looks at the tree with big branches an huge leaves:: this will be the place we stop, and I don't know how he knew your name but don't worry about it like he said your safe.:: he smiles at Kirry:: besides were almost there. ::They lay under the big tree for a second then they heard some rustling in the bushes the Kirry walks over to them not sure who it was hit them with the back of her staff a few seconds after that hears someone else and hits them to. Quatre walks over by Kirry and the both look down at the two people laying on the ground out cold.:: UM... Kirry I think that Rina and Trowa.:: he looks at Kirry and Kirry at him::  
  
Kirry: well there's nothing I can do now I thought it was some one else:: she says in an innocent voice::  
  
Quatre: I'm sure they'll forgive you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Back With Rina and Trowa  
  
Rina: Where am I? :: She says as she regains conscious and all of a sudden it hits her. A major headache:: Oh my head hurts so badly. :: She looks up to see someone staring her in the face. She stares at it because she knows that childish face from somewhere when it hits her:: Kirry?!?! Oh my god is it really you?  
  
Kirry: Yes Rina it's really me. :: She backs off so Rina can sit up:: Listen I really want to apologize for knocking you a Trowa out but Quatre thought yall were people from his past trying to kill him and we were resting under a tree and as yall were on the other side of the bushes and I wanted to protect Trowa so I attacked.  
  
Sorry I know you have got to have a major headache now.  
  
Rina: Yea I do, but hey stop apologizing it's ok but do you have something for a headache?  
  
Kirry:: Smiles:: Yea just give me a minute.  
  
Rina:: Looks over at Trowa:: Trowa, Trowa baby wake up.  
  
Trowa:: Jolts up and yells:: RINA RINA WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?  
  
Rina:: Laughs:: Trowa I'm right here it's ok. :: explains what happened to them and that it was Kirry who knocked them out:: You see we are not in any danger at all.  
  
Trowa:: Smiles:: I'm just happy you are ok. Do they have anything for a headache?  
  
Rina:: Laughs again:: Yea Kirry is getting something for our headaches.  
  
Trowa: Ok. Well have you seen Quatre yet?  
  
Rina: Actually no I haven't I'll have to ask Kirry where he is.  
  
Trowa: Oh I was wanting to talk to him. But it can wait. Kirry it's good to see you.  
  
Kirry: Nice to see you too Trowa. Here drinks this and your headaches will go away. I promise and Rina can I talk to you.  
  
Rina: Yea sure. ::Walks out side the hut they were in:: What did you want to talk to me for?  
  
Kirry: I wanted to explain why Quatre and I left all those years ago. You-  
  
Rina: Kirry I told it's ok all that matters is that we found each other you can fill in the details later. :: Finishes drinking her medicine:: You know this stuff tastes like crap don't you?  
  
Kirry:: smiles:: Yea I know I always hated it too but it's the best cure for a splitting headache.  
  
Rina: If you say so. Well should we go see if the boys got caught up yet? :: puts her arm around Kirry's neck and they walk into the hut together:: 


End file.
